The Family bed
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Where's the best place to go when the lighting and thunder scare you? Daddy and Mommy


Tittle: The Family Bed ( Hey it's not perverted sounding)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Keywords: MSM, Kidfic (XFAS)  
  
Spoilers: maybe a little " Nightmares of fortune" another fic I wrote but that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: Where's the best place to go if the lighting and thunder scare you... Daddy..  
  
Warning: Mulder and Scully rule..do da do da.. This contains shippinesss..Oh do dah day..  
  
Disclaimer: (To the tune of I"m getting nothing for Christmas) I want Mulder and Scully but I can't have them cause Chris Carter does  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
location: Mulder residence  
  
Flash of lighting appears. " Great" Mulder said. He couldn't sleep. The thunder and lighting have alays kept him up and tonight was no exception. He always wondered how Scully who was five months pregnant with their secnd child slept in weather like this. She was nestled on her side facing him practically glowing. Their five year old daughter Hallie was asleep in her own bed. Well she might not be asleep but she was in bed anyway. Mulder turned his attention back to Scully.  
  
He later moved to his back listening to Scully's deep breathing.. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would come when he heard the sound of their bedroom door creak open. He heard the light pitter pat of feet on the hardwood floor. Then it stopped when it got to the side of the bed he was on.  
  
It stayed silent for a moment until a bolt of lighting and clash of thunder sprang the object from the floor and on to the bed. It surpised Mulder but he didn't open his eyes. "Daddy" He heard the soft voice of Hallie beside him and she opened his eyes to find Hallie laying beside him. Her red hair was wild and her green eyes shown like a cat's in the darkness. " Hallie sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Mulder asked in a concerned tone. "No" She said in a sheepish tone. "Well go back to bed" Mulder said. Hallie didn't budge. "Hale is the weather scaring you?" Mulder asked. " No Daddy" She said before a bolt of lighting came down as Hallie yelped and held on to Mulder.  
  
"Hallie you are scared" Mulder said "No I'm not Daddy" she said once again before another clash of thunder came down as she yelped again and clung close to Mulder. " Okay.. Daddy..I"m scared" She said. " You want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" He asked her. " Yeah" Hallie said. There was a moment of silence as Hallie laid on Mulder's chest and nuzzled his neck. "Daddy...Why is Mommy's bell big?" " Hale that's the baby. That's your brother or sister." Mulder said kissing her forehead. "So I'll be a big sister" Hallie said lifting her head to look in Mulder's eyes but she yelped again as a clash of lighting came. "Yeah sweetie you will be." Mulder said as she laid her head back down and his fingers waved through her long red hair. Last time Hallie had slept with the both of them was the Brooks Spencer case. Nightmares had made her come to their bed. She still had a couple once in a while after the case...After she was kidnapped..After she saw Mulder almost shot himself for her. Mulder was just thankful that she was still here.  
  
"Daddy?" He heard her say. "Yes, Love?" He asked running his fingers lightly down her back. "Why is the thunder and lighting so loud?" She asked. "Well sweetie. See when it rains. It's like the weather is in a band. And their playing a long power ballad like Aerosmiths' Dream on. When it gets to the part where drums and etc are needed. The thunder and lighting are like the drums." Mulder explained . "So the rain is like the guitar, bass,and vocals while the thunder and lighting are like the drums." Hallie said. "Yeah something like that. You feel better now?" Mulder asked. "Yeah I do daddy" Hallie said.  
  
Scully who was awakened listend to the whole thunder and lighting explanation. She got on her back and tickled Hallie's leg. " Daddy quit tickling me" She said laughing. "I"m not tickling you unless someone else is." He said indicating Scully. " I think your mothers up." Mulder said.  
  
"Hey Honey. You want anything?" " No thanks. I"m just listining and enjoying your thunder and lighting explanation." Scully said as Hallie smiled. "Hallie did you get scared?" Scully asked. " Yes Mommy" Hallie said. "Well you picked a safe place to lay" She said soothing her daughters hair. "Fox you must be very proud." "Well Scully. What can I say. It's just that Red Haired with green eyed woman love laying on me." He said rather smug. "Hey Hale get down for a second" " Okay Daddy" She said getting in between them the both of them.  
  
Mulder got on his side and placed a hand on Scully's rounded belly. "Do you know that you are gorgeous" Mulder said. "Fox,, I'm huge. I'm five months and I don't feel that way" She said. "But you being pregnant makes you even more gorgous." He said smuggly. "Well Mulder, You better enjoy this because this is the last time" Scully said. " I doubt it" He replied before giving her belly a kiss and laying on his back. Hallie got back on his chest. " Mommy can I feel the baby?" Hallie asked. "Sure sweetheart, here" Scully replied taking her hand in hers and placing it on the belly. Hallie started grinning. " You know you grin just like your father." " Mommy is it a a boy or a girl?" Hallie asked. " Well Hale..we were going to wait to tell you this but you're going to have a brother." Mulder said.  
  
"What's his name going to be?" Hallie asked. " Well, See that's where you come in. You get to name him." Scully said taking delight Hallie's interest. " How about Fox Walter Mulder Jr." She suggested. "Walter?" Mulder asked stunned. "Well, you are going to ask A.D to be our Godfather right?" She asked as Scully gigled. "How do you know about that?" Scully asked. "Three words. The Lone Gunmen..Right Hallie?" Mulder said. "Right but since's he going to be our Godfather. I thought we should name him after A.D." Hallie said with a grin. "That's a great name" Mulder's said after kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"But I think it's time we get some sleep." "Okay Daddy" Hallie said placing her hands around his neck as Scully got back on her side facing Mulder so she could play with his hair. She placed her other hand on her chest. She felt someone kiss her forehead. " Love you G-Woman" She heard Mulder say as her eyes closed. "Same to you Fox Jr." By this time Hallie was asleep on his chest. Her soft breathing was music to his ears. "We love you too G-Man" Scully said before drifting off to sleep. "Hey Hallie if you're still awake I love you" He said. "I love you too daddy." She said before falling asleep. Mulder pulled the covers so that they went up to Hallie's shoulders. Fox Mulder closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his daughter in his arms and wife was asleep beside him..  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
by: Scully chan.. 


End file.
